The present invention relates to a fountain faucet and more particularly to a fountain faucet having a float valve which automatically shuts off the fountain faucet to prevent water from running waste.
Nowadays, fountain faucets are provided for controlling water flow of water pipes. Sometimes fountain faucets may be left open when water supply is shut off. Once the water supply is restored, water may keep running to waste until someone pays attention to it and turns the faucet off. It is therefore desirable to provide an effective means to automatically close a fountain faucet which is either left open or properly closed.